Love Everlasting
by TheForbiddenGirl
Summary: The Doctor has only just lost Rose for a second time, when an injured woman appears on the T.A.R.D.I.S. Not only that but she's a TimeLady! Rose returns to find the Doctor and Lauren together, it's a wild ride as tensions run high and so does the action! Rose will return to the Story soon. Focuses on the Doctor and Lauren.
1. Another TimeLord?

"Doctor"

He turned away from the console, there standing just inside the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S. was a young woman.

"What?" His face screwed up in confusion

"Help Me" It was barely a whisper, blood seeped from a wound on her chest

"What?" Who was she? Where did she come from and how did she get inside the T.A.R.D.I.S?

"Too late" She said "I'm regenerating"

The last "what" barely passed his lips before she exploded into a shower of golden light faded and he saw her, he stared into her hazel orbs as he moved towards her. This was absolutely impossible.

"Not impossible, just highly improbable" Her voice was sweet

"But they died! The TimeLords died!" His eyes darkened

"We were put inside a Time Lock" Her eyes filled with pain "One I destroyed"

"You did what?" He asked "What did you that for? How?"

"I blew up the planet" He could see the pain behind her calm facade "Because some of us where aware of the Time Lock"

She raised her hands to his temples just as he had done to Donna only days before. Her memories filled his mind, he saw her husband die for her. Watched as the Daleks caused her miscarriage over and over again, screamed as her friends and family where slaughtered before her eyes. All the while she knew it would just begin again the next morning. He felt the decision to end it form in her mind, watched as she made her own planet burn, moved to destroy the Dalek Crucible. Felt the needle enter her neck, screamed endlessly while the Daleks tortured her. Then he saw himself floating through her dreams, his regenerations and their companions, and felt hope. Tears ran down his face, his mouth opening and closing trying to form words.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

She smiled through the tears and then collapsed. He caught her before she could fall, carrying her bridal style into one of the rooms. He stopped dead as he realized the T.A.R.D.I.S had directed him to his own room, it nudged him forward. He swore he heard the word _soulmate _come from it. He tucked her in and took his first good look at the woman. Long lashes, curly brown hair, curves to make any woman jealous. He pulled out a stethoscope, checking both sides of her small chest he discovered a pair of twin hearts. Which meant she was a TimeLord, a small amount of regeneration energy escaped her cupid's-bow lips. He inhaled running a hand through his already disheveled hair, he decided he would go and get a cup-pa it would be a while before she woke up. He returned a few hours later and heard the girl whimper in her sleep. Setting down the tea he had brought (lots of Tannins in tea perfect for firing up the synapses) he shook her gently. She awoke with a start hitting her head against his.

"Oh my head" Rubbing the spot where she hit him "Here tea"

"Thanks" She whispered hoarsely "I'm Lauren by the way, God I hate my Gallifreyian name"

Her hands shook as she drank her tea "What is it? Your name?"

"Saeranzea" It rolled off her tongue "and you?"

"Melchanara" His voice was hard

"The Oncoming Storm" She stated "and The Girl of Light"

She was singing, a haunting song of lovers lost. The T.A.R.D.I.S was singing, because her Doctor had found his soulmate.


	2. Love & Loathing

I stepped into the warm water of the bath, sighing as the water line passed my chest. My eyes slid closed as I thought about the man who had gone to get me a new set of clothes. The Doctor hadn't asked about why I hated my Gallifreyian name, there was no need to he knew it caused me grief. I ran the soap over my body, washing the blood from my new skin. I heard the door creak pen and turned to see if there was anyone there, I choked as hands closed around my neck. What the Hell? Nothing should be able to get on a T.A.R.D.I.S if it bears evil intentions towards its master... Oh. My head slipped below the surface and I struggled fruitlessly against the hand. I surfaced for a second and I used the last of my breath to scream for the Doctor before being pushed under again. My vision faded to black as a pair of warm sturdy hands replaced the ones at my throat. I was dragged out of the water and onto the cold marble floor, I felt lips press to mine. The Doctor's lips, he tasted like mint and sunshine, is sunshine a flavour? There was an underlying taste as well, something that was uniquely him. She wished they where in a better situations so that his lips could be pressed against ers forever. No, you can't think about that, you barely know him! Yet she did know him, she had seen his adventures and his friends. Her head turned as the water was expelled from her lungs, the Doctor's arms went around her.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Am now"

"That was a Rencan" I watched as his eyes narrowed "Why was it after you?"

"Evil plan,I thwarted it, Angry Villan" I blushed slightly "Towel?"

He seemed to realize the compromising position we were in and quickly handed me one. _The only certainty left is that you'll end up alone..._I shuddered at the words. I wanted to trust this man, to believe that he was the one who could save me from the darkness that was in my soul. My jaw set in a hard line, a face the Doctor was prone to make. He left me and I stood. Gazing in the mirror I saw what everyone else did, a girl who was all fire and ice, a girl who knew what they couldn't possibly understand. I dressed in what he had given me, a purple T-shirt and jeans. Running my hands through my hair I sighed, i_n the end you just get tired._ I sank to the floor as the Doctor's memories assaulted my mind. I was trembling by the end of it, I turned and walked to the console room. A mighty rocking shook the T.A.R.D.I.S and I knew we had landed. I found him staring at the console his mouth set in a hard line, my first step into time and space. He looked up, his frown turning into a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

"New planet?" I asked

"Oh yes" He grinned

"Time and place" A grin spred across my own

"Its the year 5 billion, were in the Carillon Galaxy on the plant Pincres. It's known for it's.."

"It's beautiful sunsets, ones that take place a two different times. The specialty is Noom which is a type of flying fish."

He stared at me. I stared at him, my hearts about to beat out of my chest. I opened the door stepping onto blue grass, the trees looked like orange fire in the light of the double suns.

* * *

"Why are they chasing us?" The wind blew my hair

"No Idea! Run!" His hand reached for mine

_I want to run forever,_ the Doctor let go of my hand and I turned around only to feel the needle into my neck.

* * *

"Oh my head" I gripped it "Lauren?"

She was lying a few feet away from me, her clothes torn. I scrambled over to her, taking her head in my hands I pulled her onto my lap. I scanned her with my sonic screw driver, good, that's good she didn't have any injuries. Her eyes fluttered open, she was stunning, not the time. Maybe later we would, concentrate! The door to the cell opened, a man with a torch walking in shadows played across his face. His eyes were like coal hard and cruel. Lauren stood and before I could do something to stop her she was raising a hand to slap the man. I cried out as her head whipped around from the force of the blow she had been given.

"Let her go!" My voice was strained "You can do anything to me just let Lauren go!"

"No!" The man shouted his voice booming through the tiny cell "You're my playthings"

To demonstrate how much power he held he crushed his lips against Lauren's. He drew back sharply, a small amount of blood staining his lips and she spit in his face. He made a motion and guards came in, we were chained as Lauren spit curses from every possible language. I could see her eyes darting around the room searching for an escape, I couldn't reach my sonic screwdriver anymore it lay useless on the other side of the room. The man continued to touch Lauren, his hands brushing her chest roughly and then he whispered something in her ear. I watched her freeze, a look of pure anger flashing across her face and for a moment I was afraid of her.

"No!" She screamed "I won't let you! I swear to whatever god you know I will destroy you if you touch him!"

My hands were lifted above my head, oh it was my turn. The first blow made me gasp, the pain was bad but the worst part was listening to Lauren scream as a guard began to lift her shirt. I roared in fury, which soon turned into a hiss of pain. The man barked an order.

"Yes Captain Ch-re" The response came

My eyes widened, this man was feared by many in the universe, he was known for his ruthlessness. I flinched as Lauren's head was slammed into the concreate floor in front of me, her arms pinned beneath the guards weight. A fistful of her hair was grabbed and both of us knew she was going to be forced to watch. She screamed with each blow, the sound echoing around the tiny cell. I tried to block it out but the sound was too much for me to bear. I glanced up as the sound stopped, blood seeped from my wounds but the sight in front of me made me forget all that. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, but the fire in her eyes had died leaving a cold chilling emptiness. Her hearts were breaking and that broke mine, she was withdrawing into her own mind. I knew that if he didn't do something soon she would be lost forever.

"Lauren" It was soft and then louder "Lauren!"

"How sweet calling for your lover" Ch-re sneered

"She's not-just let me go to her" I asked

"No" He growled

"She's withdrawing into herself, her body thinks that will save her but it won't, she'll be lost forever. Do you want your toys to break so easily?" My voice was strained

My arms were released and I crawled to her each movement was painful. I reached out for her when she didn't respond to my voice or my touch I entered her mind searching for the right memory, the right dream. I found it, the scene changed rapidly, a field of red grass and a tree with beautiful silver leaves. I knew this place, Gallifrey. A toddler with bouncing brown curls ran towards a woman who was sitting under the tree, I heard him cry for his mother. I walked through the grass, running his hands across the memory.

"Was this your dream?" I stopped a few feet away from her.

"It's also my nightmare" she whispered

The child in her arms disappeared, her astral projection trembled slightly. The arms of his own quickly moved around her. She realized that she had to wake up, come back to reality and he could tell that frightened her. I opened my eyes to the dark cell again just as the life returned to hers, the guards made to bind them once again but Lauren stood.

"He'll die if you continue to hurt him" She growled "So I suggest you let us go or you can all die here"

"What can you do about it?" There was a mocking incredulity in Ch-re's voice

"I am the girl of lights" Her gaze hardened "My planet is long since gone but its name lives on, Gallifrey. I destroyed my own planet, I was tortured for four hundred years. I know how to fight."

She managed a roundhouse kick, taking out the guards in the immediate vicinity. I was surprised by this only because she looked as if she was about to fall over. She smirked as Ch-re began to look worried and she advanced on him like a hunter stalking her prey. Her fist whipped out before he could stop her, he collapsed knocked unconscious by the blow. She picked up my screwdriver.

"Run!" She took my hand

* * *

I pulled him through the T.A.R.D.I.S to the med-bay. His life wasn't in any immediate danger but I didn't like the angry redness of the wounds on his back. Shoving him into the capsule took all my remaining energy and by the end of it my back seared in agonizing pain. I undressed him with deft fingers, moving as quickly as I could.

"Rose..." The trembling whisper escaped the Doctor's lips

I blanched, I had seen her in my memories. The human woman the Doctor loved who was forever trapped in a parallel world. For some reason an unbearable sadness swept over me, I shook the thought from my head and installed myself in the second capsule tinting the windows just in case the Doctor woke up before I was finished. He didn't I found us both new clothes and set off to fix the T.A.R.D.I.S. Knowing that it was the only way to get my mind off the naked man in the med-bay. He came out later, running his hands through his hair.

"You Ok?" I hopped of the console

"I'm fine" He always says that

"Liar" I called his bluff

I was expecting him to be angry or sad, what I didn't expect was for him to kiss me. My hands tangled in his hair, his own holding me crushed against him. His tongue slid across my lower lip begging an entrance that I so willingly allowed. One of his hands moved to my neck, tilting my head so that our kiss deepened. I sighed into his mouth and he pulled away. I wanted to crush his lips back down on mine to stay like that forever, a startled voice from behind me made tears threaten. I turned away from the voice that belonged to the Doctors memories and began to clean the main column again. Leaving a startled Doctor with the woman he so longed to see, Rose.


	3. Rose Returns

I had spent months trying to get back to the doctor, trying to get back to this world and now he's with someone else. He gave me a carbon copy of himself, John my human doctor, my fiance does that mean that John will leave me too? I don't even want to think of it.

"Rose this isn't.." He started

"It's been a week for you Doctor how can you be with her already?!" I asked

"Rose"

"No explain it to me! Will John leave me so easily as well?" I demanded

"Can I show her?" He asked

The girl stopped her furious scrubbing and nodded minutely, obviously giving him an answer. He lifted his hands to my temple and poured her life into my head. I reeled back in shock stumbling backwards into John who caught me with strong arms. John looked from me to the Doctor and then to the girl cleaning the column, his eyes flashed with rage but before he could say anything the doctor was repeating what he had done to me with John. I felt the T.A.R.D.I.S nudge the me in my mind and my eyes widened in shock, she...Lauren the T.A.R.D.I.S told me, was the Doctor's soul mate. Just then the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S opened behind us.

"Hey I saw two T.A.R.D.I.S' so I thought Rose might have found her way back and...Hello Doctor why don't you introduce me to your lady friend"

I watched Lauren stiffen, her entire form going ramrod straight as she stepped off of the console. She walked towards him slowly, her head lowered and Jack smiled dotingly.

"Bit shy are we? Hi I'm captain...OOF" He grunted as she punched him

"Oi! I don't care who you are but you don't punch people you've just met!" I shouted

"No I don't" Her voice was so calm it was frightening "But Captain Jack bloody Harkness found me when I wasn't fully timelord yet! What does he do? Bring me to If-it's-alien-it's-bloody-ours-Torchwood! So yeah I think I have the right to hit him. The torchwood group was worse than the Daleks!"

She was shaking badly and I could tell from her voice that she was holding back tears. The Doctor moved towards her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded softly and headed off in the direction of the kitchen. For a few moments the room was silent, then there was the sound of breaking glass.

"Damn-it!" I Heard her cry out and another glass smashed

I watched the Doctor carefully, noticed the way every fiber of his body shifted so it was closer to her. I knew he wanted to go to her.

"She needs another girl yeah?" I asked and walked towards the kitchen

When I got there she was sitting on the ground with her back against the counter. I sat beside her and saw the shattered glass. She had obviously thrown the cup across the room.

"Sooo.. a TimeLady Yeah?" I asked

"The TimeLady" She corrected

"Right Not Pompous at all then" She giggled "What?"

"It's my rank not my species" Came her response "There lower class then middle then upper, the nobility rank as TimeLadies and then there's me.

"So you're like a queen?"

"Sorta, well no, well I ...It's difficult" She sighed "I was originally from the lower class"

"Then how did you?" I asked

" Children of Gallifrey are taken from their homes and brought to the Academy. At age of 9 they're brought to the untempered schism. They look into the raw power of the Time Vortex. Some go mad, some ran away, some faint in fear. The Doctor ran he never stopped running"

"What did you do" I had a bad feeling about this

"I took the time vortex into my head. I saw all that was all that could be. All that could never killed me. I was the youngest ever to regenerate. I was the Bad Wolf and I told the Time vortex what needed to be done to save you, to save my Doctor. I became the TimeLady."

"Does the Doctor know?" The news floored me

"No" She shook her head "But you can't tell him not yet"

I nodded and looked back up at the ceiling, for a few moments we were silent and when I looked back at her she was asleep. A single tear escaped her closed eyelids. I walked slowly back to the main room and stopped as I heard angry voices.

"You brought her to Torchwood?" The Doctor growled

"I didn't know what they were! By the time I did the battle of Canary Wharf was upon us!" Jack hissed back "Once I knew I tried to get her out, but then the regeneration took hold and I couldn't do anything for her!"

"Stop arguing" I snapped at them

"Where's Lauren?" The Doctor asked

"Asleep"

"In the kitchen?" Jack seemed amused

"Shut up!" The Doctor growled


	4. Bittersweet Dreaming

When I first heard it it was faint, like a whisper through my mind. A nagging voice in my head told me something was wrong.

"Shut up" I shouted

"Doctor, that's rude!"

" Shh! Fingers on lips! " everyone obeyed

For a moment I couldn't hear a thing, usually being inside my head is loud because I can hear others... Jack's mind was ….

"Jack stop fornicating inside your own mind" I begged and he blushed

Rose and John were... No, no no! I do not want to see that! There it was again, the soft whisper of a voice. I latched onto the thought and then I heard it. _DOCTOR! _Lauren's voice roared through my head. I took off in the direction of the kitchen, using my hand to launch myself around the door frame. Fainter but still there I heard her voice inside my head. _The Nightmare...is here. _Her lips were slightly parted, a smile gracing her lips yet her posture screamed fear. Sweat beaded on her brow, her hands rested on her stomach protectivly. Why was it always the child? I wondered, some part of me was rattling off facts about how mothers dealt with miscarriages but the other couldn't understand. I dropped to my knees beside her and took her face in my hands.

"What is it?" Jack asked "Doctor?"

"The Nightmare child is inside her" The sound came out as a strained whisper "It... it was a terrifying creature once but after the Time War it had to adapt. It began seeking out hosts, using their nightmares to feed itself. It gorges on the hosts fear. After... After it deems it sutible it kills the host. The thing about the Nightmare Child is that is causes injuries to apear on the physical body, not just the astral projection in the hosts mind. I'm going to try to help her. Whatever you do don't separate us"

With that I plunged into her mind. The scene was like that one usually finds in a fairytale. White columns reached towards the sky as roses clambered up the smooth surface towards the sun. I could feel the material of the suit I wore and as music began to play I instinctively turned around. There, standing in a glorious white dress was Lauren. It was like everything was in slow motion as she said " I do ". We were tangled together, no longer at the wedding but in the T.A.R.D.I.S. I knew I should be stopping myself but as her pert breasts slipped from the confines of her bra all coherent thought left me. The scene changed again and I was standing in the kitchen of a house. A house with doors and carpets and a coffee machine. I knew deep down that we were living on earth...in a house. I groaned, if we had a house we had a mortgage. I heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and turned towards them. She looked radiant as she descended the stairs, her belly swollen with child. My child. The world around us burst into flames and blood flowed from between her legs. The Nightmare Child was killing her in the way she feared most. By ripping her child from her womb. Her screams echoed in my ears and I watched in horror as the Nightmare Child approached. In the distorted reality of Lauren's dreams it took on the form of a giant slug. I was stunned when Lauren stood on shaky legs, a sword gripped tightly in both hands.

"What?" I asked 'How?"

"My body, My child" She growled "My fucking dream!"

With that she swung the sword over her head, slicing the beast neatly in two. I could feel the dream slipping away as she dropped to her knees and cried.

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately registered pain in my leg, a large burn pattern spread up my calf and I winced at it's severity. How had I not noticed it before? Lauren's eyes opened slowly and I moved towards her. She flinched away from me, her posture stiff. The blood had stopped flowing from between her legs but I could see the stain on her pants spreading.

"Don't" she whispered "I just...need some time alone"

With that she left, blood still staining her pants. A single drop fell to the floor as I stood on shaky legs. I needed to get to the med center. Using Jack as a crutch I limped away, my leg was burning badly now though the wound wasn't that severe. I stepped into a med pod, my thoughts straying towards the girl who had dreamed of a life with me.


	5. Songs and Secrets

"Hurry Up!" The Doctor yelled "We're going to be late!"

"You try wearing a Corset you wanker!" I shouted back

"No Thanks!" I bent as Rose put the dress over my head

"Don't mind him" Rose said as she smoothed a wrinkle on her dusky pink dress "He'll stop once he sees you"

I looked in the mirror and smiled wryly. The cream coloured cloth looked horrible to be honest. Though the color suited me the huge skirt seemed to engulf my small frame. I shifted uncomfortably, as my hair was pulled into an updo. I sat stiffly in a chair, applying a light dusting of makeup. I plucked a pair of pearl earrings from the jewelry case the T.A.R.D.I.S provided in the wardrobe. I turned away from the mirror and walked through the halls of the T.A.R.D.I.S. The heels I wore pinched my feet, I opened the T.A.R.D.I.S door and laughed when I saw the doctor wearing his pinstriped suit. My heart twanged painful. The same suit as he always wore but now for some reason it reminded me of how I was hiding things from him

"Do you ever change?" I asked

"I do this is a different suit" He tugged on the sleeve "You look smashing"

"Why thank you sir" I grinned cheekily

"So we're in France, during the years Louis the 14th was king." He said "And today is.."

"The Sun Ball" I spoke softly "Seriously?"

he hummed lightly under his breath. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek as we ascended the marble staircase. Our arrival was announced but before I went down the stairs I looked at the Doctor in shock.

"The psychic paper said we're married"

"Is that a problem?" He asked

"Not at all" I grinned "just shocked was all"

"It was either that or you were married to Jack" The Doctor said sulkily

I laughed as he escorted me to my seat. I sat and spent quite a while speaking with the lady beside me. She tittered about all the scandals and who was who at the party. Most of the time I just nodded along as I listened to the conversation that the doctor was having. I stood in shock as a woman with curly hair walked by. She winked at me and I smiled softly before I frowned, how far along in her timestream were they?

"Lauren?" The Doctor asked "What's Wrong?"

"Nothing" I said sitting down" Sorry"

My guilt weighed on me as he looked at me with trusting eyes. I smiled at him and suddenly a hand was on my arm.

"Your husband tells me you have a wonderful voice" The French King said " I would very much like to hear it"

"Does he now?" I raised an eyebrow "and where might he have heard such a thing?"

"Shower" He faked a cough

"What would you like to hear your majesty?" I asked

"Surprise us" He smiled at me

I stood slowly curtsying to the king and shooting a glare and the giggling captain who currently had his arms around two women. Rose smiled from her spot across the table as I walked towards the piano. I turned to see a smirk gracing River Song's pretty face.

"Hello Sweetie" I mouthed

She grinned and then I turned towards the grand piano sitting in the corner of the room. I sat on the velvet stool. I placed my fingers on the ivory keys, in my mind I could already see the notes my hands would touch. I pressed a key lightly, the sound ringing in my ears before I played the next and a melody began to form. The melody was sweet and so so very sad, I had heard it often during my human life. The one where I had seen the Doctor in my dreams, woken from half remembered nightmares covered in sweat and the one where I had met Professor River Song. I breathed deep as I remembered and the lyrics poured from my mouth.

_Lay down, your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling, you've come to journey's end_

_Sleep now and dream of the one who came before you_

_They are calling, from across the distant shore_

The Doctors voice reached my ears, he was standing beside me he lifted his hand and rested it against my face as he sang.

_Why do you weep, all of these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away, safe in my arms_

_Just asleep _

My voice joined his, rising over the deep baritone note.

_What can you see, on the Horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea, on the Horizon_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn, to silver glass_

_A light on the water, all souls pass _

_Into the west _

He swiped a finger to catch a tear which had run down my cheek.

"Your majesty" He said " It's been a long day, and my wife is tired. We will retire now"

The king nodded his assent and the Doctor took my hand, we walked out of the room together. He led me along corridors, which twisted and turned until we reached a beautifully ornamented door.

"Here we are" He said as he opened the door "Oh brilliant! Look Lauren, isn't this great?"

"Fantastic" I smiled "Help me out?"

I had turned my back to him, I had taken off my dress already and stood in a white shift. My hands fumbled with the laces of the corset until he moved them to my sides. His warm hands skimmed my neck and arms, his lips kissed softly as his hands undid the laces and then he froze.

"Why do you smell like the T.A.R.D.I.S med bay?" He asked his voice accusitory

AN: I am a million times sorry for not updating sooner! Cookies to all who are not angry at me. Anyways a few updates should be coming your way after this week. I should have one or two more chapters by wednesday. I had been planning these for a while actually but I got super busy. So please be patient with me!


	6. Coming CleanSort of

"_Why do you smell like the T.A.R.D.I.S med bay?" He asked his voice accusatory_

"You haven't been to the med bay" He said " You only dropped me off that time I was hurt. You haven't been injured, at least you haven't been injured enough to have to visit. So tell me why do you smell like the T.A.R.D.I.S med bay?"

"I was injured" I whispered

"When" He asked

"That day in the dungeon" I started

"You weren't hurt, I soniced you. You weren't hurt." He said fiercely

"I was, they came before you woke" I said

"No they didn't" He hissed " I would have noticed that"

"You did" I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face "You woke up while they tortured me, no don't try to remember. I took those memories from you, because I couldn't bear it if you suffered. We are so alike Doctor, you would blame yourself for my wounds. So I masked them"

"What do you mean masked them?" He demanded "Tell me!"

"Ever since I was little I was able to mask my injuries. No one knows why, they thought something happened during my looming" I pulled the corset over my head, stepping away from him "It was a neat little trick during the war, before I got pregnant I fought. I was there at the fall of Arcadia, mixed into the crowd. Yes the wounds hurt but only for a while and no one else could see it. It was only bad if I regenerated."

"But there's more isn't there" He pressed "Something you haven't told me yet"

"I used it when I was with the Daleks" I spat " I thought if they couldn't see, they would kill me. That I would stay dead and I wouldn't have to live in a nightmare. But it never stopped, I kept regenerating. Over and over again and my appearance never changed. The Time War broke something in me, kept me like this. Never able to move forward always stuck in the same body."

"You should have told me!" He said "Because.."

"Because what?" I snapped "Because I can trust you? Because you tell me everything?"

"Yes" He growled

I made a point of not looking at him as I moved to the bed. I pulled the covers back and slid under them, trying to block out the sound of the doctors pacing.

"I'm going to bed" I said wrapping the covers around me and squeezing my eyes shut

I heard the Doctor taking off his jacket, and felt the bed dip beside me. I tried to keep myself awake, I could not fall asleep with the Doctor beside me. Darkness tinged the edges of my mind as I fell into a deep sleep.

~~POV Change: The Doctor~~

I stared up at the ceiling, a touch of red staining the corners of my vision. Why didn't she tell me? I rolled over and gazed at Laurens back, she was curled into a ball. She was asleep, which was odd. Timelord physiology meant they could run on very little sleep but she seemed to sleep very often. She jerked in her sleep, her breathing coming in gasping breaths. It seemed as if she had cracks running over her body, fault lines and if he took one misstep she would break. She woke with a cry, her hands reaching for the chamberpot. I sat up quickly, my hands holding her hair back.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked

"Every night, Doctor. Every night I see them screaming. My friends, my family dying and my people burning and I can't do anything to stop it" Her hands clutched my blue shirt and I felt tears stain the fabric.

So this was why she was always so tired, she couldn't sleep. I held her tightly as she cried, how could one woman withstand so much? I smiled sadly, kissing her head softly.

"It's alright" I whispered "I'm here now, you don't have to face this alone anymore"

Her breathing was starting to even out, I sighed as she went limp in my arms and placed her gently on the bed. I lay down next to her and watched as she slept.

"I'm so sorry, My Doctor" She mumbled in her sleep

I felt her arms snake around my waist as she pulled me close and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her. I closed my eyes and as I did so I felt unconsciousness pull me into a deep slumber. Sunlight hit my eyes and I woke to find Lauren and I tangled in the sheets, for the first time in a very long time I genuinely smiled. I felt more rested than I ever had before, I tucked a hair behind her ear. Then I shifted out of her grasp and got dressed.

"Morning" I heard her mumble from behind me

"Is it?" I asked cheekily

"Yes" She grinned standing up "Help me put this on"

"I'd rather be taking it off" I grumbled as I took the corset and began to lace it

"Thanks" She said moving away and pulling her dress on "Now try to be polite today"

"I'm always polite" I said watching as she pressed something inside her sleeve "What are you doing"

"Changing" She said simply as the dress turned purple "We have an image to obtain maybe toning down your intellect a bit"

"What?" He asked

"Anyways just don't offend anyone" She said

"Are you... I mean... even last night you seemed very well versed in court life" Things were starting to make sense "Are you of Nobility Lauren?"

"In a way" She smiled

She left the room and I followed after her silently wondering what else she was hiding from me


	7. Hello Sweetie

I walked down the hall, the doctors hand in mine. It felt like something had changed overnight, maybe it was telling him some of my secrets. The air between us was no means clear but perhaps it was thin enough to breath again. I looked at him and smiled before I heard the sound I dreaded, four knocks. I stopped and looked around, no one was there but still a sense of foreboding filled me. _He will knock four times..._ I sighed, My dreams recently had been plagued by that prophecy. However that was one of the things that hadn't stuck from my encounter with the time vortex. I almost growled in frustration but refrained myself. The Doctor obviously hadn't heard it. I smiled as we walked into the main reception. The Doctor pulled my chair out for me and I nodded in thanks. He smiled back and I blushed gazing into my bowl of porridge. Jack sat down beside me, waggled his eyes suggestively at my blush then cringed as I glared at him. I turned back to my porridge and began to look up as I felt a tap on my shoulder. A young serving boy was bowing low and the Doctor and the others turned.

"The Lady Melody requests your presence in the Gardens" The boy spoke softly

"Tell her I will be with her presently" I said "Doctor I will be in the Gardens"

" I'll come with you" He said rising

I almost rolled my eyes but somehow managed to restrain myself. I grabbed the lapels of his shirt and kissed him. It was totally inapropriate for this era but I needed him distracted, he could not follow me and see who I was with. His arms wrapped around me as my hands tangled in his hair.

"Just stay here okay?" I breathed as I let him go

"Yep" he said distractedly "Sure, Ill just finish my breakfast"

I turned away and walked towards the Gardens. As I stepped out into the garden I was hit with the smell of roses. I smiled as I bent to smell one of the Flowers. I ran my finger across the blood red petal feeling the velvet-like texture.

"Hello Sweetie" The voice came from behind me

"Hello River" I said turning to look at her "Using your name wasn't smart"

"I couldn't risk the Doctor recognizing my name" She shrugged and took out her diary "So where are we up to?"

I took my own out "Farthest I have with you is... Aha! Have we done Pethia yet? Its hard because the Doctor has only seen you once so I'm not very far ahead even though I know some of what's going to happen"

"Pethia... yes I have that too!" River said "So you two finally met did you?"

"Yes" I replied walking towards a bench

"What does he know?" She asked

"That I'm from Gallifrey, what happened" I said

"So he doesn't know who or what you are yet?" She asked "How long will you wait to tell him?"

"Ill tell him when he regenerates. It won't be long now until he's the version you know" I watched an ant clamber over the pebbles at my feet "It's odd that I know he will regenerate but I don't know when, I've always known that with his past live but here... its a total blank"

"You've synced up with the doctor, at least thats the best way I can describe it. You probably won't know anything from now on." She said

"But I still see...that. I still see the Fall" I looked at her "Have you been there yet? Do you know what happens?"

"Spoilers Sweetie" River smiled at me "I'm off, mum and dad will be waiting for me"

She began to walk away from me and I smiled as she flipped open the strap on her wrist. I watched as she put in the co-ordinates and then turned back to me. She walked towards me and handed me something wrapped in T.A.R.D.I.S blue paper.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie" She said kissing me on the cheek "Bye"

"Goodbye River" I smiled

I stood and turned away from her, my gown trailing behind me. I heard the crack that accompanied the use of a vortex manipulator, a smile lit up my face. I wondered when I would meet them for real, I was sure my "first" meeting with River was on the Byzantium but I couldn't tell.

"His song is ending" I spun around "I think yours must end too"

"Who are you?" I asked the strange creature in front of me "What do you mean? My song doesn't end, it never does I'm stuck like this"

"I am Ood Sigma" He said "You will die soon, at the moment he does. It is returning Lauren, it is returning through the Dark"

"What do you mean?" I asked as he faded "What's returning?"

"Hey" The Doctor came up behind me "Who are you talking to?"

"No one" I said a little too quickly and he raised an eyebrow "What's that?"

"This?" He asked holding it up "This is a croissant, a delicate flakey oh-so-good pastry made with flour and butter and eggs. Cooked until golden brown on the outside and squishy on the inside. This Lauren is pure-"

I kissed him cutting off his words. When I let him go I took the croissant from his hand and took a bite.

"That's Fantastic" I said "Molto Bene"

"Molto Bene" He grinned "Come on back to the T.A.R.D.I.S, I think its time we drop the others back home for a bit"


	8. It is Returning

I stared down at the T.A.R.D.I.S blue wrapping paper. It had been a few days since our trip to France, the others had been dropped off and now I was sitting in the jumpseat. The Doctor was working under the console and I was staring down at the present. What had River gotten me? I tore off the paper and looked at the weathered book underneath. I pulled it open and saw a paper float out. I grabbed it before it could touch the ground. _Do not open this not until the 22nd of April by Lake Silencio. _I snorted in amusement, trust River to put the note saying "Don't Open" inside the book. I sighed and tucked the book away.

"So where to now?" I asked as the Doctor popped out of the grating

"Well, I was thinking the Oodsphere" He said and my blood ran cold

"Why?" I asked

"Because an Ood recently told me I should go" He shrugged "I've been putting it off but still"

"When was this?" I asked sitting up

"That day you went to meet that woman, what was her name? Ah yes the Lady Melody" He said "The reason we've been knocking about a bit is...I...I don't want to go"

I closed my eyes, so this was it his last day. I stood and moved to the controls, inputting the coordinates. I threw down the helmic regulator and we spun towards our destination. We landed quite smoothly, and the Doctor threw open the doors

"Are you really going out like that?" I asked looking at the hat and ley

"Yes" He said "Oh hello!"

He had stepped out into the snowy landscape of the Oodsphere.

"I was summoned wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me"

"To you both Doctor" The Ood replied as I stepped out " You should not have delayed in coming here"

"Last time I came you said my song was ending" He pointed out somberly "And I'm in no hurry for that"

"You will come with me" The Ood said

"Hold on" The Doctor pulled out the key "Better lock the T.A.R.D.I.S"

He pointed the key at the T.A.R.D.I.S and pressed. I heard a car lock sound and snorted while trying to contain my laughter.

"See I locked it like a car" He said to Ood Sigma "Like a car...car...blimey try and make an Ood laugh"

"I thought it was funny" I said softly

He reached back and took my hand as we walked towards the great city made of ice and snow. It was...

"Magnificent" I breathed "Oh come on that is thats fantastic!"

"You've achieved all this in how long?" The Doctor asked

"100 years" Came Ood Sigma's reply

"Then we have a problem" The Doctor said as my eyes widened "Because this is way too fast"

"It's not just the city" I told Ood Sigma "Your ability to call us, reaching all the way back to the 21st century"

Ood Sigma said nothing as he continued to lead us into the city. When we arrived at the mouth of a cave I blanched stopping before we entered. The Doctor pulled me along and I could sense his urgency. The Ood's chant reached us before we could even see them and I shuddered at the words.

"What is returning?" I asked " What can you see?"

"You will join" They chanted and both the doctor and I took their hands

I saw it then, the face of the man from my dreams. The face of the Master. I yanked my hand away from them, almost falling back in shock and fear.

"That man is dead" The Doctor hissed shaking with rage

"There is more" The Elder of the Ood said

We joined once again and I saw a man, sitting at a table. I heard the Doctor mumble a name, Wilf his name was and he looked so frightened.

"Even now the King is in his counting house" The elder said

"I don't know who they are" I could hear the frown in his voice

"And the most lonely of all" The elder spoke again

The scene changed, to a woman in a cell. She seemed alone and so sad.

"We see so much but understand so little" Ood Sigma said "Who is she?"

"She was... Here let me show you" I saw her in my mind as well as the Master "The Master took the name of Harold Saxon, he took a wife a human named Lucy and he corrupted her. But I undid that so everything that happened that year never happened, the year that never was. Lucy Saxon remembered I held him, I burned his body the Master is dead"

"And yet you did not see" I spoke softly "I did, part of him survived. I couldn't remember until now"

"We have to go" The Doctor hissed

"Wait" I said "There's more isn't there?"

"The Ood have gained this ability to see through time because time is bleeding. Something vast is stirring in the dark. Shapes of things once past are moving through the veil. It threatens the future and the present and the past. This is what we have seen, the darkness helds only one thing. The end of time itself"

He ran, his brown coat streaming behind him as I took after him. I was barely in the door before we were hurtling through space and time. When we landed, it was in front of a ruined building. I looked down and saw there in the rubble a sign saying Broadfell Prison. I closed my eyes, Lucy Saxon was dead and I could smell the Master on the breeze. My heart clenched as I saw the Doctors face. He was so angry I turned away from him, how much longer did we have together?

AN: The End of Time Pt 1 and 2 will be stretched out over several chapters. Mostly because I don't want to say goodbye to Ten. Much as I love Eleven, Ten was my first Doctor. Updates should go quite a bit faster as I will now be following the Episodes. I apologize it took so long to get review I'd love to know what you think so far. No flames please!


	9. The Silver Cloak

"Just going down the Lion quick little snifter Christmas drinks" I called out "Tata!"

I opened the door as quickly as I dared, looking back to check no one was watching before pulling out my mobile and dialing as quickly as I dared.

"Paratroupe 1 to Paratroupe 2 we are mobilized" I said quickly "Rendezvous at 13:00 hours"

I waved as I saw the bus approaching, dancing a jig and climbing aboard the bus. After pleasentries were exchanged I got straight down to buisness.

"Right" I said "We're looking for a man, wears a long brown coat wears a brown suit sometimes a blue one. Modern type of hair. Also on page two be on the lookout for a police box exactly like the old ones."

" I got locked in a police box" Minnie said

"Were you misbehaving Minnie?" Winston asked

" I most certainly was Wayhay" Minnie grinned

"This is important we have got to find him." I stressed "Phone around the Skittle club everybody between us we've got this city covered"

"The Silver Cloak" Minnie said

"Yes"

"Who is he then? This Doctor?" Winston asked

"No, I can't tell you that" I looked at each of them "But have you been having bad dreams? All of you? Dreams you can't remember? Yeah well thats why we need him. Now more than ever"

The Master walked towards the van, where he could smell the hot fat, the meat, the buns, chips. He was so hungry. The two men ahead of him were conversing with the woman who worked there. He only caught the tail end of the conversation as he approached.

"Bad times will soon be over Ginger" The woman said

"Well seasons greetings to you" The man with the greying hair said

He briefly looked at the Master, with his dark hoodie and jeans. The Master moved forwards, watching as the two men left.

"Now what can we get you sir?" The woman asked

"Everything" He said as he took down his hood "I am so HUNGRY"

A little ways off Ginger sat listening while he chewed slowly on his hamburger.

"They say the President has got this grand plan" Bob was saying "That he's going to save the world with some big financial scheme. Whatever it is I bet it won't reach you and me"

There was a bang from behind them and they both turned.

"Somebody's lively on their feet" Bob said

"I'm starving" The blonde man said

The two men couldn't help but stare as he devoured the burger. When the burger was gone he licked his fingers feverently.

"Now that's what you don't want to do" Bob said "Eat it all at once, tempting I know but if you go slow it can last all day"

"More" The blonde said "I'm so hungry. More. Cheese and Chips and Beef and Pork and Cream and Beer and Bacon and chunks of thick hot red"

"Good on you mate" Bob looked nervous "Come on Ginger we best be going"

But Ginger couldn't resist pointing out that this stranger looked like Harold Saxon, the previous Prime Minister. The blonde laughed, his eyes taking on a much more manic edge.

"It's funny isn't it?" He asked "The master of disguise stuck looking like the old prime minister. I can't hide anywhere. He can see me, He can smell me. Can't let him smell me. Doctor,Doctor, Got to stop the smell! The filthy, filthy stink"

"Right" Bob said getting up "Ginger come with me, Right now"

"Because you see" The man said stopping them "It's funny, look at me, I'm splitting my sides. I am hilarious"

His face seemed to turn translucent revealing his bones as the pair looked on in horror. Then they ran, tripping over themselves to get back to the van.

"Help!" Bob yelled "You've got to help us! There's this man"

He stopped short when he saw the two skeletons. Both men felt their blood turn to ice as they watched the blonde man jump higher than humanly possible and heard his cry of "Dinner Time". The Master sat for a while after his "meal" and then he could smell them. The Doctor and...

"A TimeLady" He grinned picking up a long metal pole

He walked to a bin and drew back, putting all his weight into the movement. . . A rhythm of four, just like the constant drumming in his head. . . He could smell it, they were coming for him. .


	10. King of the Wastelands

. . A rhythm of four, the heartbeat of a TimeLord. I ran ahead of the Doctor, following my nose as I ran in the direction of the Master. I could feel my hearts beating so quickly and my legs burn but I still ran. I paused when I saw the Master he looked at me shocked and then he screamed, I turned to see the Doctor beside me. He looked angry and so sad. Then the master jumped, higher than should have been possible. I froze as the doctor took off, slowly I turned around to see a woman dressed in white.

"Romana" I gasped "How can you be here?"

"He must bear arms" She spoke quietly

"What do you mean?" I asked but she was gone and I took off after the Doctor

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and arrived in time to see the masters face change. The Doctor pleaded with him but the Master would not listen. Our chase resumed.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" I heard a voice say

"Out of my way!" The Doctor blew past the old man

"Wilfred" I said coming to a halt "You're Wilf"

"Is that him?" Another man asked

"The silver cloak it worked!" A small woman excaimed

"Silver what?" I wondered aloud "Doctor who are they?"

"Wilfred! Have you told them who I am? You promised!" The Doctor hissed

" No, I just said you were a doctor, that's all. And might I say, sir, it is an honour to see you again" He saluted

The Doctor saluted him and I groaned.

"Who's your friend?" Wilfred asked

"Wilfred this is Lauren" The doctor said "Lauren, This is Wilfred Mott"

"Pleasure to meet you Wilfred" I shook his hand

"Never said he was a looker. Take a photo!" I caught the end of the sentence "I'm Minnie, Minnie the Menace"

"Leave him alone!" Wilfred cried

"You too sweetheart" One of the men grabbed my arm pulling me into the throng

"Give us a smile!" I heard minnie say "That's it"

I looked over to see the Doctor smile in a way that made it look more pained than anything. I laughed at the sight and he turned towards me grinning.

"Minnie is that your hand?" The Doctor asked

I sighed slightly as the group led us back to the bus. We rode about for awhile before Wilfred stopped the bus and pulled us towards a Cafe.

"What's so special about this place?" The Doctor asked "We passed 15 Cafe's on the way"

"I know this place" I said stopping "I've been here before"

I shook my head slightly, the question was when had I been here? I closed my eyes inhaling deeply. It smelled like coffee and wood stain and petrichor. I opened my eyes again and saw River disappear. So this was the cafe we had visited when I was still human, I frowned it could just be a coincidence but I don't know of a lot of coincidences. I walked forward and sat at the table with Wilfred and the Doctor.

"I'm going to die" He told Wilfred

"So am I one day" joked Wilfred

"Don't you dare" He growled fiercly

"I'll try not to" Wilfred said

"But I was told 'He will knock four times" The Doctor gazed out the window a moment

"Time can be rewritten" I looked at him

"But he told me" Wilfred said "That his people could change like their whole body"

"I can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead." I closed my eyes in pain "Even then. Even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away. And I'm dead."

I noticed the Wilfreds gaze wandering and followed it, only to see something I hadn't expected. Donna Noble, across the street threatening a cop.

"What are you two looking at?" The Doctor asked "Oh"

I turned back to him and saw the pain written in the lines of his face. I reached out and touched his hand gently. He turned back to me and I looked at Wilf sadly.

"She can't see him" I told Wilf

"But can't you make her better?"

"Stop it" I hissed watching the Doctors face harden

"No, but you're so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now, go on. Just run across the street. Go up and say hello." Wilf pleaded

"If she ever remembers me, her mind will burn, and she will die." He growled and then his mood seemed to lift " She's not changed"

"Nah...Oh there he is" Wilf pointed at a young man who was carrying Donna's bags "Shawn Temple. They're engaged, getting married in the spring"

"Another wedding" The Doctor Sighed

"Hang on" I said " She's not going to be called Noble-Temple is she? It sounds like some sort of tourist spot"

"No, It's Temple-Noble" Wilf smiled wryly

"Is she happy? Is he nice?" I could see the desperation in the Doctors eyes

"Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat. And then sometimes I see this look on her face. Like she's so sad, but she can't remember why."

"She's got him" The Doctor said softly

"Yeah" Wilf nodded "How about you? You got anyone?"

"Lauren" He said looking at me "She's a Timelord"

"But you said..." Wilf looked at me in wonder

"Merry Christmas Wilf" I said smiling

"and you" Wilfred smiled

"Look at us" The Doctor said sadly and I knew he was missing home

"Donna would make you laugh again" Wilf insisted "Good old Donna eh?"

The Doctor smiled softly as he stood and I took his hand. Wilf followed us out of the cafe, I watched as he looked at the place where Donna's car had been parked and then we ran. We were gone before Wilf could turn around. It was nightfall before we arrived back in the wasteland and it didn't take us long before we found the Master. He squatted in the dirt, I could hear him inhale. He turned towards us, shooting rays of energy at us I moved in front of the Doctor protectively. I would not let him die today. A bolt of energy hit me and I struggled to stay standing and the Doctor caught me as the energy subsided. I raised my head slightly as the master approached and squatted beside us.

"I had estates. Do you remember my father's land, back home? Pastures of red grass stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now."

"All that eloquence" The Doctor said with barely restrained fury "But how many people have you killed?"

"I am so hungry" Came the Masters reply and I shivered

"Your resurrection went wrong!That energy... Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself!" I gasped out

"And You!" His eyes narrowed "You're impossible!"

"Please let him help you!" I pleaded

"That's human Christmas out there." He said ignoring me " They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood food. Pots, plates of meat and flesh and grease and juice. And baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot! It's so hot!"

"Stop it!" The Doctor hissed as he helped me stand

"Slice!Slice!" The Master said smiling madly as I sunk to my knees

"Stop it!" The Doctor said more forcefully

"It's Mine!It's Mine!It's Mine!It's Mine! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"The Master spoke quickly

"STOP IT!" The Master paused and took a deep breath

"What if I ask you for help?" The Doctor asked "There's more at work tonight than you and me"

"Oh yeah?" The Master paused

"We were told something is returning" The Doctor said

"Here I am" The Master bowed mockingly

"No" I started "Something more"

"But it hurts my lady" The master grasped his head

"We were told the end of time" I said

"It hurts, the noise... The noise in my head, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four,

stronger than ever before! Can't you hear it?"

"I'm sorry" The Doctor said

"What about you, Time Lady" The Master hissed "Listen! Listen!Listen!Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is...calling to me. Please, listen."

"I can't hear it" I said staring at him "There is no noise it's just your madness..."

I froze as the Master pressed all of our foreheads together and the knocking filled my mind. It sounded like a heartbeat. I heard the Doctor speaking but didn't register the words. What was that noise? I stood shakily and ran after the Master and the Doctor. I arrived in time to see the Master being hauled into a helicopter. I ran forward as the Doctor yelled at the masked men.

"I can't hit a girl" I heard I one of the masked men said as the Doctor crumpled at his feet

"Then dart her you prat" The other said

"NO!" I cried before I felt a sharp pain in my side

Looking down I saw a small dart with blue plumage sticking into my stomach. I pulled it out gasping in pain and then my hands went numb allowing the dart to fall to the ground. My knees gave out beneath me and I fell into darkness.


	11. Vale Decem

AN: This one's a doozy. It will be the longest chapter to date because as much as I love 10 I want to introduce Eleven in the 11th chapter. So here we go!

"Wake up!" I heard the Doctor calling me "Come on! Wake up!"

"What?" I managed to croak out "What happened"

"The Master is gone" The Doctor pulled to my feet "Come on, we've got to find him"

I followed him back to the T.A.R.D.I.S silently, still dizzy from the effects of the tranquilizers effects. I sat in the pilots seat, my hands unconsciously reaching for the battered blue book which smelled of petrichor. My hands stroked the surface absently as I watched the Doctor throw down the Helmic regulator. When we landed I followed him out onto the street. Wilf ran towards us.

"I lost him" I had never seen the Doctor this worried "I was unconscious. He's still on earth, I can feel him, but he's too far away"

"You can't park there!" Wilfred cried "What if Donna sees it?"

"You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved. " the Doctor moved closer "If I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?"

"Well there was..." Wilf started

"What? What is it tell me!" The Doctor hissed

"Well there was...No it's nothing" Wilf insisted

"Think! Think! Think! Maybe something out of the blue? Connected to your life, Something?"

"Anything would help Wilf"I said softly

"Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book." Wilf admitted

"What book?" We asked at the same time

"His name's Joshua Naismith" Wilf said as he returned with the book

"That's him!" I breathed "The man showed to us by the Ood"

"What are the Ood?" Wilf asked

"Doesn't matter they're just the Ood. But it's all part of the convergence, maybe… Maybe touching Donna's subconscious." He smiled slightly "Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor-Donna."

A nagging feeling crept into my mind as he said that. If the Ood were influencing Donna that much then perhaps she would start to remember, still I kept my mouth closed. The Doctor was worried enough as it is. I was roused from my musings by a woman.

"You!" She gasped "But...Get out of here"

"Merry Christmas!" The Doctor rocked back on his heels

"Merry Christmas" She said but I couldn't help but feel that she wasn't very Merry "But she can't see you what if she remembers?"

"Mum where are those tweezers?" Donna called out

"Right" I said grabbing the Doctors hand "We're going"

"Yeah me too" Wilf followed after us quickly

I ignored the woman's shouting as I opened the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. It didn't take me long before I had input the coordinates and had begun to press down the stabilizers when I heard Wilfs comment about the cleanliness of the console.

"I can drop you off right where I found you" I threatened

"Doctor if this is a time machine - that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?" Wilf asked

"I can't go back inside my own timeline, I have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?" The Doctor asked as he moved towards the console and threw down a lever

"Not a word" Wilf grinned

"Welcome aboard" I grinned

Landing was easy and smooth this time as I was piloting. I stepped out and sniffed slightly, the Master was here. I watched with a small smile as Wilfred stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S with a bemused expression on his face.

"We've moved!We've really moved!" He said delighted

"You should stay here"

"Not bloody likely" Wilfred scoffed

"And don't swear. Hold on. Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the T.A.R.D.I.S, that's the last thing we need."

The T.A.R.D.I.S disappeared and we walked away, I rounded a corner slowly only to be yanked back by the Doctor as a pair of armed men passed by the archway. I followed silently behind as the Doctor ushered us into an old servants corridor. I wrinkled my nose as I smelt the musty air but pushed forward until I heard a soft click and the light of a door opening at the opposite end of the tunnel. When we stepped out I blinked at the sudden change in the light. Looking to my right I saw the Master working on a computer. He was surrounded by armed men and I moved silently forward.

"You go on ahead, find out who owns the Gate" I told the Doctor "I'll wait here"

"Be careful" He whispered

"When am I not?" I asked and kissed him gently "See you soon"

~~Doctor's POV~~

"Nice Gate!" I said revealing myself

"Hello!" WIlf waved awkwardly at the blond woman

"Look, sorry, don't call security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Cos I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place."

"I'm sorry?" The woman feigned shock "What's a Shimmer?"

"Shimmer!" I said taking down her disguise with ease and perhaps a touch too much glee...Nah

"Oh my Lord!" Wilf gasped "She's a cactus!"

"Don't be rude" I told Wilf not really paying attention

I ran over to the computers which I could see working away, my eyes followed a series of wires and I fixed my eyes on the point where they disappeared. Worry filled me, what was going on up there? More importantly was Lauren in danger? I turned back to the screen focusing on what I knew would probably be some big end of the world scheme that the master had thought up

"He's got it working but what is it?" I asked

"What's working? What are you doing here?" A man asked

"Shimmmer!" I said pointing the sonic at him "Now tell me, quickly, what's going on, the Master, Harold Saxon? Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?"

"Fixing the gate if he's mad as they say though..." the woman said

"But I checked the readings, he's done good work" The man argued "It's operational"

"Who are you?" I asked remembering Banakafalata "I met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red."

"No, that's a Zocci." The woman sounded exasperated

"We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different." Said the other sounding annoyed

"And the Gate is Vinvocci." The woman said proudly "We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it, and as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship."

"But what does it do?" I asked

"Well, it mends, it's a simple as that." The man shrugged "It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better."

"No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal." I stressed

"So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?" I looked at Wilf

"More or less." The woman said vaguely

"Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?"

"Oh, good question. Why's it so big?" I repeated the question

"It doesn't just mend one person at a time." She said

"That would be ridiculous." The man scoffed

"It mends whole planets." She smiled as if it was the greatest thing in the world

"It does what?!" I asked dreading the answer

"It transmits the medical template across the entire population." She said

I ran then, leaving Wilf behind as my thoughts raced. The master was going to do something to the world by using the gate, but what?

"Turn the Gate off right now!" I demanded running into the room

"At arms!" The butler yelled

"No!No!No!" Lauren cried "Whatever you do don't let him near that gate!"

"Oh like that was ever going to happen!" The Master grinned

He launched himself into the gate and I watched in horror as whatever he was doing started to affect the people around me. I looked at Lauren and noticed that she was shoving Wilf into one of the booths. The people in the room began to vibrate, their heads whipping back and forth at an impossibly fast pace. Suddenly they stopped and in their places stood the master.

"Doctor!She's starting to remember. What is it? What have you done, you monster?" Wilf demanded

"I'm sorry are you talking to me?" The master asked

"Or me?" The doubles asked

"Or to us?" The guards stepped forwards with their masks up revealing the masters face

"The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only... the Master race." He laughed at his own sick joke "Seize them!"

I watched as Lauren and Wilf were yanked from the booths, I didn't struggle when the mater's clones grabbed me nor when they strapped me into a chair with entirely too much binding. The clones placed a gag on me and I rolled my eyes. So unoriginal. They put Wilf in a chair opposite me, ungagged but it was Lauren who was perhaps the worst off. Her hands and feet were bound with rope, and gagged. But there was also a cloth over her eyes and I questioned this action. I heard her try to say something but it came out as a muffled garble of sound

"Hush now" The Master said patting her on the head

He walked to me and smiled softly "Now then. I've got a planet to run"

~~Laurens POV~~

"Master!" I tested projecting my thoughts "Please untie me!"

"Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship. Nothing to say...Doctor? " I heard the master say

"What was that?Pardon?Sorry?" So the doctor was gagged as well

"You let him go you swine" That was Wilfred

"Oh your dad's still kicking up a fuss" He said and I screamed in frustration "So's she"

"I'd be proud if I was"Wilfred's voice trembled slightly

"Hush now listen to your Master" A mobile went off "But thats... Thats a phone"

"Yeah it's mine" Wilfred said slowly "Let me turn it off"

"No, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet...is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?" I heard him yell

"It's nobody" Wilf said "Probably some ring-back call"

For a few moments there was shuffling and I growled in annoyance. I struggled against the ropes before my blindfold was taken off. I looked up to see one of the guards and grinned. This was going to be good.

"Ooh look at this" The Master held up a pistol "Good man!"

He continued to search Wilfred and my gaze travelled to the sight would have been comical had the situation been different. I caught his eye and jerked my head in the direction of the guard. His eyes crinkled and he winked in recognition.

"Donna" The master interrupted "Who's Donna?"

"She's no one, just leave it" My eyes turned towards the Master

He answered the phone and I could hear Donna speaking on the other end. I knew she would start remembering soon.

"Who is she?Why didn't she change?" He asked Wilf

"Well, it was this thing the Doctor did...He did it to her. The Metacrisis."

"Oh... He loves playing with Earth girls. Ugh!" The Master grimaced

He moved towards a screen at the other end of the room and comanded his clones to trace the call.

"Say goodbye to the freak Grandad" The Master held the phone to Wilfreds ear

"Donna get out of there!" Wilf yelled "Just run sweetheart! Run for your life!"

There was a moment of silence and I turned back to the Doctor. I thought he would look upset, that he would mourn the loss of Donna because deep in my heart I knew she had remembered. Instead he was smiling. The Master noticed it as well and ripped off the gag.

"That's better. Hello. But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?"

"Doctor, What happened?" I asked finally loosening the gag enough to speak

"She's alright I promise she'll just sleep"

"Where's the T.A.R.D.I.S?" The Master asked

"Like we'd tell you" I scoffed "How thick do you think we are?"

"You could be wonderful" I could hear the pain in his voice

"Where is it" The Masters voice had turned impatiant

"You're a genius. You're stone-cold brilliant. You are, I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful." The Doctor tried to make him see reason "With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honour, 'cause you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough."

"Would it stop then? The noise in my head"

"We can help" I said softly

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise" He admitted

"Wonder what I'd be without you" The Doctor said

"Yeah" He sniffled "Would she come with us too?"

"We'd travel the stars"I paused for a moment "Together"

"What does he mean?" Wilf asked "What noise?"

"It began on Gallifrey, as children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation to the untempered schism" The Master explained

"What does that mean?" Wilf was confused

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts." The Doctor replied

"They took me there in the dark. I looked into time old man and I heard it calling me" He sat down "The drums, the never ending drums. Listen to it"

"Let's find it" The Doctor looked at him "You and me"

"Except..." The Master seemed to realize something "Oh! Oh yes! That is good"

"What What is it?"

"The noise exists within my head. And now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine! Oh... Oh, yes!" His face turned transparent again

"The Gate wasn't enough" I whispered "You're still dying"

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die" He said coming closer to me "But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said the 'end of time' "

"I told you that something is returning, that was the prophecy I was given" I answered

"What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away, from the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source! Oh, Doctor... That's what your prophecy was. Me!"

I gasped in pain as he slapped me. Both Wilfred and the Doctor cried out. Tears sprang to my eyes, how could it have come to this? How could the Master have turned into this...this monster? I heard him ask the Doctor where the T.A.R.D.I.S was again but only lifted my head when the master gave the order to shoot Wilfred.

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone-dead stupid."

"Take aim" The Master said still oblivious

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes but you still can't see the obvious" The Doctor taunted

"Like what?"

"That guard is one inch too tall" The Doctor pointed out

The end of the riffle connected with a painful thud and the Master fell.

"Oh my god! I hit him" The Vinvocci man gasped "I've never hit anyone in my life!"

"Well come on" Addams yelled as she rushed into the room "We need to get out of here, fast"

"God bless the Cactuses" Wilfred smiled

"That's Cacti" The Doctor said

"That's racist" I pointed out and the Vinvocci man smilled

"Come on! We've got to get out!"

"There's too many straps!" The Vinvocci cried out

"Then wheel him" I said "Sorry Sweetie"

"No! ,no! Don't!" The Doctor cried out

"Which way?" The man asked

"This way" Addams called

"No! The other way! We've got the T.A.R.D.I.S" I said

"I know what I'm doing" Addams insisted

"Just listen to us!" The Doctor said

We ran and I could hear the Master's footsteps behind us. The Doctor cried out in protest as we went down the stairs.

"Worst rescue ever!" He shouted and I grinned

I stopped short though as I saw guards on either side of us. I backed up, my hand finding its way into the Doctors.

"Gotcha" The Master smiled

"You think?" Addams said pressing her watch

"No, no, don't!" The Doctor said

As soon as we arrived I set about untying him.

"Don't say thanks do you?" Addams asked

"He's not going to let us go" He said as I released the final strap

"Oh goodness me!" I heard Wilfred say "We're in space!"

I watched as the Doctor point the sonic at the contole board cutting the teleport link, Wilfred was still staring out the window with a bemused expression on his face.

"Where's your flight deck?" I asked

"But we're safe!" Addams insisted and I rolled my eyes "We're thousands of miles above the earth"

"And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire!"

"Good point" Addams conceeded

"You think?" I asked sarcastically

The Doctor grabbed my hand and we were off through the ship's corridors. When we reached the flight deck he killed the ship and shushed only sound was our breathing and the soft creaking of the ship. The Master wouldn't find us now, and the waiting began.

"No sign of any missiles... No sign of...anything. You've wrecked the place!" Addams yelled

"The engines are burnt out. Just auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck, in orbit." The man

"Thanks to you. You idiot!" I glared at her as she ran out

"I know you, though. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on! You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Nice little bit of the old Doctor flimflam, ha-ha-ha, sort of thing? Eh?" Wilfred asked

I looked away, because I knew there was no plan. There was nothing we could do except wait and try and fix this mess we were in. It didn't take us long to fix the lights and as we worked on the wiring I noticed a trail of fire making its way across the star. I stood and walked to the window, the Doctor following behind me. Something wasn't right, but we got back to wiring.

"Aye, aye. Got this old tub mended?" Wilfred asked

"Just trying to fix the heating." I said softly

"D'you know, I've always dreamt of a view like that." Wilfred said "I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. D'you think he changed them, in their graves?"

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said

"No, not your fault" Wilfred insisted

"Isn't it?" He said fiercly

"Ooh... 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine." Wilfred pointed out the window "Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was, stood on this rooftop, the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?"

"I'm older than you." The Doctor pointed out "So's she"

"Get away." Wilf said

"I'm 906."

"900 years... We must look like insects to you." Wilfred said awed

"I think you look like giants." He said

"Listen, I... I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought..." Wilfred held out his pistol

"No" The Doctor said

"No, but if you take it, you could..." Wilfred tried again

"No. You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then." The Doctor pointed out

"Too scared, I suppose." Wilfred admitted

"I'd be proud." The Doctor smiled slightly

"Of what?" Wilfred asked

"If you were my dad."

"Oh, come on, don't start. But you said...you were told... he will knock four times, and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it, The Master? That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you." Wilfred said

"Yeah." Came the Doctors reply

"Then kill him first." Wilfred made to hand him the gun again

"And that's how the Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse - I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't."

I walked away then, which I knew was selfish but I couldn't bear to hear him talk about what he had done. I wasn't ashamed of his actions but I couldn't bear his self-loathing.

"A star...fell from the sky." I froze "Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense, Doctor. The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond.And the diamond...is a White point star. I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor. This should be...spectacular"

I sank to the ground in fear and rage. I looked up as the Doctor ran towards me, he took my hand and pulled me to my feet wordlessly. We barrelled into the flight deck only to hear a signal.

"What is that?" Addams asked

"It's coming from earth" The Vinvocci man said "It's on every wavelength"

"But you said your people were dead, past tense" Wilfred pointed out

"Trapped inside the Timelock" I said "How is this possible?! I destroyed them!"

"Nothing can get in or out except what was already there" The Doctor looked at me

"The signal" I realised "Meaning that time is bent and they're coming back in the days before I destroyed them"

"But I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful" Wilfred said

"That's how I choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old. But then they went to war, an endless war, and it changed them, right to the core. You've seen my enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them."

"Time Lords? What Lords?" Addams asked "Anyone care to explain?"

"You're a salvage team" I said staring at her "That means you troll the astroid belts which means...oh yes lasers!"

"But they're frazzled!"

"Consider them unfrazzled" I said rebooting them "You, navigation and you lasers! You too Wilfred!"

"Yes Ma'am" He saluted

"Don't salute!" I sighed

The Doctor took over then and we set about fixing the console.

"This is my ship and you're not moving it, step away from the wheel!" Addams said

"There's an old Earth saying, Captain, A phrase of great power, and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need." He fired up the engines

"What that?"Addams asked

"Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled as we flew towards Naismith mansion

The ship shook as we reentered the atmosphere. This was the moment, I knew it and deep in my bones I knew I couldn't stop it. Suddenly we did a barrel role as we attempted to avoid incoming missiles. I knew the Doctors plan as soon as Addams asked if we were going to stop. I moved to the escape hatch and opened it. Cool air washed over my body as I looked at Wilfred, the Doctor Wilfreds pistol in his hand. Wilfred saluted us and then we fell. I spun us around mid-air, we hit the glass and I gasped in pain as a shard of glass went through me. My head impacted with the ground and I could feel the the Doctor try to get up. I turned my head to the side and saw Rassilon as well as several other Time Lords.

"My Lord Doctor" Rassilon spoke "My Lord Master and My Lady Time, We are gathered for the end"

The Doctor stared down at me in shock before kneeling over top of me and then sitting up.

"Listen to me. You can't…" The Doctor said

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child." Rassilon

"Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realise what he's doing?" The Doctor asked

"Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush." The Master put a finger to his lips " Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them? Because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mr President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me!"

Rassilon held up his gauntlet covered hands and the people in the room changed back

"No, don't...! No, no, no, stop it! No, no! No, no! Don't!" The Master shouted

"On your knees, mankind." Rassilon commanded

"No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you, don't forget that." The Master sounded almost panicked

"The approach begins." Rassilon sounded happy

"Approach of what?!" The Master Asked

"Something is returning. Don't you ever listen?" I gasped out "The Doctor was right you are unbelievably stupid. That was prophecy. Not someone, something.

"What is it?" He asked

"They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now." The Doctor growled out

"But I...I did this." The Master insisted "I get the credit! I'm on your side."

"Come on, get out of the way! Get out of the way! Doctor..." I heard Wilf call

"Somebody, please!" The tech yelled from inside the booth

"All right! I've got you." Wilf said getting into the other booth

"Wilf, don't... Don't!" I cried as I tried to stand

"I've got you. Come on. Go on." Wilf let the technician out

"But this is fantastic, isn't it?" The Master asked "The Time Lords restored."

"You weren't there in the final days of the War." I told the Master " You never saw what was born. But if the time-lock's broken, then everything's coming through, not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-Have-Been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres, the War turning to hell. And that's what you opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending!"

"My kind of world." The Master grinned cruelly

"Just listen! 'Cause even the Time Lords can't survive that!" The Doctor yelled

"We will initiate the Final Sanction." Rassilon decreed "The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue, until it rips the Time Vortex apart."

"That's suicide."

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone," Rassilon explained "free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be."

"You see now?" I asked "That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them."

"Then take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory." The Master pleaded

"You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more." The Doctor raised the pistol and aimed it at Rassilon** "**Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one."

"But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours!" The Doctor whipped around and I stood** "**He's to blame, not me! Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it! Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link, kill him!"

"The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" Rassilon asked as the pistol moved back to him

"Get out of the way." The Doctor said as he pointed the gun in the Masters direction

I managed to get to my feet, my hand clutching at my wound as blood dripped onto the floor. The Master stepped to the side and the Doctor shot the system that held the white point star and the link open. Sparks flew in every direction as I moved towards the Doctor.

"The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell." He cried

"You'll die with me, Doctor." Rassilon said

"I know." He said as my hand closed around his

"Get out of the way." The Master said and the Doctor pulled me aside "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me! One! Two! Three! FOUR!"

The light grew brighter as the Time Lords disappeared. I fell to the ground, the Doctor beside me. We had made it. Both of us and there was no more drums, so there was no need to fear anymore. I clung to that small hope as the blood loss made me slip further away. Then I heard it, four knocks and my blurry vision registered Wilfred who was still trapped inside the Vinvocci glass containment system.

"I'm alive. I've... There was... I'm still alive." The Doctor gasped

"They've gone, then? Good-oh. If you could let me out...?" Wilfred asked

"Yeah." The Doctor said numbly

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise."

"The Master...left the nuclear bolt running. It's gone into overload." The Doctor explained standing

"And that's bad, is it?" Wilfred wondered

"No...'cause all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All 500,000 rads, about to flood that thing."

"Oh! Well, you'd better let me out, then." Wilfred said and tears filled my eyes

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it this would set it off."

"I'm sorry." Wilfred was genuinely sad

"Sure." He said dully

"Look, just leave me." Wilf said

"OK. Right, then...I will." The Doctor said and the tears spilled onto my cheeks "'Cause you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh, yes! 'Cause that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time."

"No, really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time." Wilfred insisted

"Well, exactly. Look at you." The Doctor motioned to him "Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair! Ohhh... Lived too long."

He moved to the glass and I wanted to stop him, but the blood loss had made me weak and my regeneration hadn't started yet so I couldn't move at all. I tried to call out to him but all that escaped was a whisper of his name. He turned towards me and winked, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No...no, no, please, please don't. No, don't. Don't... Please don't! Please!" Wilfred begged

"Wilfred...it's my honour. Better be quick. Three, two, one." The Doctor stepped into the container

My vision was clearing rapidly now as the regeneration took over. I watched as the Doctor gasped and cried out. My vision blurred with tears as I sobbed, I knew he would not die. That he would regenerate, but I had grown used to this version of the Doctor and I didn't want him to leave so soon. Then with a gasp the Doctor stood.

"What...? Hello." Wilfred said

"Hi." The Doctor said

"Still with us?" Wilfred asked

"The system's dead. I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput." He said _"_Oh. Now it opens, yeah."

"There we are then, safe and sound. Mind you, you're in hell of a state." Wilfred pointed at the Doctors face "You've got some battle scars there."

"But they've... Your face! How did you do that?" Wilfred asked awed "And you! You had a huge gash!"

" It's started." I said softly and stood "Come on Wilfred Mott, lets get you home"

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and led him back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. It was easy to get Wilfred back to Chiswick. If there was one last thing I could do for this Doctor I would bring him to see his friends.

"Oh, she's smiling. As if today wasn't bad enough. Anyway... Don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. I'll see you again, one more time." The Doctor said

"What do you mean? When's that?" He asked

"Just keep looking. We'll be there." I smiled

"Where are you going?" Wilfred asked

"To get my reward." The Doctor smiled softly

We went back inside the T.A.R.D.I.S and I set our course. I stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S behind the Doctor watching as he hit the Sontaran on its probic valve sending it crashing to the ground. He stood there for a moment, waiting until his former companions noticed him. When they did he came back to the T.A.R.D.I.S and directed us towards Sarah Jane Smiths house. This time I watched as he saved Luke Smith's life, Luke seemed stunned to see the Doctor. Before he could voice his shock the Doctor was walking back towards me. I took his hand and pulled him back inside the police box. As I piloted the T.A.R.D.I.S the Doctor wrote a Note.

"Who does that go to?" I asked

"Jack" The Doctor whispered

I nodded in understanding before landing the T.A.R.D.I.S. I gave Jack a little nod just as the Doctor did. I smiled slightly as I saw the understanding look on Jack's face. Then I took the Doctors hand once more, not letting go even when I was flying the T.A.R.D.I.S. There was too little time left. I had only minutes before the hand I was holding would no longer be there, replaced by the hand of a stranger who was at the same time not a stranger. We took a quick trip to visit Verity Newman, the great grand daughter of a woman the Doctor had once loved.

"Was she happy?" The Doctor asked

"Yes, yes she was" Verity said "Are you?"

The Doctor just turned away and we travelled to the wedding of Donna Temple-Noble.

"And here you are, same old face" WIlfred said "Didn't I tell you you'd be all right? Oh! They've arrested Mr Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of 'em, locked up. Yeah, but I keep thinking, Doctor, there's one thing you never told me. That woman. Who was she?"

"I just wanted to give you this." The Doctor said avoiding the question "Wedding present. Thing is, I never carry money. So I just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was. 'Have it,' he said. 'Have that on me.'"

We left then and I held him close and kissed him, he didn't react. He just stood there looking sad and lost.

"One last trip" He said in response to my shivers "Then it's time"

I stayed in the T.A.R.D.I.S this time, peeking out the door as the Doctor spoke to Rose Tyler. The younger Rose from a time when she had not known the Doctor. Only a few words were spoken but they were enough to break my hearts. This was his last goodbye after this some new man would replace the Doctor. Rose left and the Doctor stumbled back towards me, he fell and I ran to his side. Ood Sigma appeared then.

"We will sing to you Doctor" He said "The universe will send you to your sleep"

I pulled him to his feet though I was already struggling to stay standing. I closed the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S and pulled him farther in. I kissed him my arms tangling in his spiky hair, he pulled me closer.

"I don't want to go" He said unshed tears glistening in his eyes

"Goodbye my love" I whispered

Stepping back I let the regeneration take hold and when I opened my eyes again it was to see the T.A.R.D.I.S burning. The Doctor was still shining with light, he screamed and the light faded. I stared at him in shock, he was younger than any other version I had seen. His hair was dark, almost black and his eyes a piercing green.

"Legs. I've still got legs, good." He smilled " Arms. Hands. Ooh, fingers, lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair... I'm a girl!"

I giggled at that and he looked at me in shock, as if he had forgotten I was there.

"No! No... I'm not a still not ginger!" He growled in frustration "And something else, something important..."

He kissed me then and my newly healed body tingled at the touch. His hands crept their way under my shirt. I moaned into his mouth and a jolt broke us apart

"I'm, I'm... I'm...Ha! Crashing!" He yelled as we started to work to get the T.A.R.D.I.S stabalized "Geronimo!"


	12. The Cracks in the Skin of the Universe

"NO!" I screamed as the Doctor was hurled out of the T.A.R.D.I.S

I worked frantically to stabilize us, my hands flying across the controls. When I felt as though we were stabilized enough for me to help I ran to the open doors. My hand closed around the Doctors and I pulled with all my might. I saw that we were hurtling towards Big Ben and I managed to lift the Doctor just enough so that he wouldn't hit it, when we were both inside the T.A.R.D.I.S once more, I slumped on the metal grating relieved. The Doctor grinned at me then and I smiled, he was still my Doctor. The T.A.R.D.I.S jerked again and we were thrown into its depths.

~~Amelia Pond~~

"Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls,and the pencils and the fish. It's Easter now so I hope I didn't wake you but honest it is an emergency" I looked over at the crack "There's a crack in my wall, Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack but I know it's not because at night there's voices. So can you please,please send someone to fix it or a policeman or..."

There was a crash, coming from the garden. I apologized for breaking my prayer and ran to the window. There lying in the garden was a big blue box, a big blue box with the word police written on the side. I put on my blue coat and my red wellies, the ones that made me look like paddington bear and ran out into the garden. As I got closer to the box a set of doors flew open revealing golden light and smoke. I jumped as a climbing rope landed on a rock beside me and watched in awe as a man climbed out of the box. He was wet and I couldn't help but stare as he reached down into the box and a woman climbed out as well. The man was dressed in an torn shirt and too short striped pants, his green eyes wide as he looked at the brown haired woman. She smiled and even though she was very pretty already it made her even more beautiful.

"Can I have an apple?" The woman asked "It's all I can think about, apples"

"Where are we going to get an apple?" The man asked

"Well we can stop by a Tesco's or something" The woman shrugged "Maybe I'm having a craving! I've never had a craving before"

"Look at that!" The man said leaning over the box

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yup, just had a fall all the way down to the library" The man said jumping down "Hell of a climb back up"

"You're soaking wet" I pointed out

"I was in the swimming pool" He replied as if it were normal

"You said you were in the library" I accused

"There was a swimming pool" The woman gasped as he helped her down

"Are you a policeman?" I wondered aloud

"Why?" The Woman asked "Did you call a policeman?"

"Are you here about the crack in my wall?" I asked

Then the man yelled and fell to the ground. The woman knelt beside him touching his face before she moaned in pain.

"Don't worry" The man said "This is perfectly norm-ah"

Golden light escaped his parted lips as his skin began to give of the same strange light. The woman also seemed to shine but it was less showy on her.

"Who are you?"

"Don't know yet, I'm still cooking" The man looked at his hands "Does it scare you?"

"No it just looks sorta weird" I admitted

"He meant the crack in your wall" The woman said

"Yes"

"Well then" The man jumped up "No time to lose! I'm the Doctor and this is Lauren, do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off"

I watched as he turned around and ran into our scarecrow. The woman laughed delightedly.

"Are you ok?" I shone the light on him

"Early days" He said looking confused "Steerings a bit off"

I led them inside, wondering about their strange way of acting. Inside the house I picked up an apple and handed it to Lauren. She sniffed it, then took a bite. She promptly ran to the garbage and vomited. The Doctor was by her side instantly, holding back her hair.

"That's disgusting" She finally managed "What is it?"

"An apple" I said

"I hate apples, apples are rubbish" She moaned

"Got any Yoghurt?" The Doctor asked

"You said you loved apples"

"New mouth, new rules" She smiled "It's like eating after brushing your teeth everything taste wro-aahng"

Then as if nothing had happened she continued talking to me. She sidestepped just in time as the Doctor spit out the yoghurt. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and said she wasn't even going near yoghurt anymore. After several trys, in which they spat out beans, told the bread to get out and asked if I was trying to poison them they decided to take things into their own hands. I watched as she pulled out fish fingers and custard. I sat across from them as they ate, Lauren nibbling slowly, still slightly green from the previous attempts.

"You're funny"

"Are we?" The Doctor asked "Funny is good, what's your name?"

"Amelia Pond"

"Ah that's a brilliant name, Amelia Pond" He grinned "Like a name in a fairy tail, are we in Scotland Amelia?"

"No" I sighed not finding the question odd "We had to move to England it's rubbish"

"Where's your mum and dad?" Lauren asked "I thought we would have woken them by now"

"Don't have a mum and dad, just an aunt" I looked down at my ice-cream

"I don't even have an aunt" The Doctor said

"You're lucky" I said

"I know" He smiled and then ducked to avoid Lauren' hand "So your aunt where is she?"

"Out" I said

"And she left you here alone?" Lauren asked

"I'm not scared" I shot back

"Course you're not" The Doctor said "You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of sky, couple falls out"

"Couple demands food and spits all over your kitchen" Lauren added

"Couple eats fish custard" The Doctor held up a fish finger "and look at you, just sitting there"

"You know what I think?" Lauren leaned in closer to me

"What?"

"Must be one hell of a crack in your wall" She said

I could feel my eyes widen at the mention of the crack. She stood and walked around the table and knelt in front of me. There was something in her eyes I couldn't place.

"Show us" She whispered taking my hands in hers "There's nothing to fear, not with us here. We'll protect you"

I put down the spoon I was using and pulled her towards the stairs. I hesitated at the bottom and she moved ahead of me pulling me up the stairs. The Doctor pulled out something shiny and silver and climbed the stairs behind me.

"Which one is it?" After the silence the sound was a shock

"Last one" I whispered moving closer to her

"I don't like this Doctor" Lauren turned to him "I don't like this one bit, something doesn't feel right"

"You've had some cowboys in here" The Doctor said moving in front of us "Not actual cowboys, though that can happen"

"I used to hate apples" I said holding one out to Lauren "Then my mum put faces on them"

"She sounds good your mum" Lauren said softly "I'll save it for later, stay there"

"This wall is solid" The Doctor frowned and looked at Lauren as she approached "The crack doesn't go all the way through, so here's the thing where is the draft coming from, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey do you know what the crack is?"

"It's a crack" Lauren said and ran her finger across it "Except its not in the wall"

"Where is it?" I asked

"It's everywhere, two points in space and time that should never have touched, sometimes at night can you hear?" The Doctor said

"A voice yes" I said

Lauren ran to my dresser and grabbed the glass of water. She chucked the water out of the glass and pressed it to the wall. Putting her ear against the wall she pulled a face and then handed the glass to the Doctor.

"Prisoner Zero.."

"Prisoner Zero has escaped, thats what I heard" I looked at my wall "What does it mean"

"It means that on the other side of your wall there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. You know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall" He said moving my bedside table "The only way to close the breech is to open it all the way, the forces will revert and the crack will snap closed or.."

"Or?"

"You know when adults tell you everything will be fine and you think they are probably lying to make you feel better?" Lauren said kneeling in front of me

"Yes" I sighed

"Everything is going to be fine" She said and moved so she was blocking me from view

A strange whirring filled the room as the Doctor pointed the silver thing at the crack. The crack widened until I could see a darkness and prison bars off to one side. Lauren moved forward slightly as the Doctor said "Hello" to the darkness. Suddenly a huge eye appeared in the crack and Lauren let go of my hand. She stepped forward and she changed somehow, as if she had grown taller.

"I am the Lady Time" She spoke "What purpose do you have here?"

The eye did not respond, but it did send a blue light towards the Doctor. Lauren moved to the side narrowly avoiding the light. The Doctor stumbled slightly and took out a little notepad.

"Psychic Paper" He said holding it up "Takes a handy little note"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped" Lauren read over his shoulder "But why tell us?"

"Unless..." The Doctor said "Unless it came through here"

They ran out of the room, looking around them as they stood in the hallway.

"Brand new me not quite working yet but there's something I'm missing" The Doctor said "In the corner of my eye"

"The excess energy from that crack has made me go well...wibbly-wobbly for lack of a better description" Lauren added "Doctor is that the cloister bell?"

"No!" The Doctor yelled "She's gonna burn!"

"How can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box it's a time machine" Lauren said climbing onto the ledge

"What?" I asked "A real one?"

"Not if we can't get it stabilized" The Doctor yelled clambering up beside her "5 minute hop into the future to stabilize her should do it. 5 minutes"

"People always say that" I mumbled

"Am I people?" He asked me " Do I even look like people?"

Truth was I didn't know. They had helped me fix the crack in my wall. I frowned, no they didn't look like people but I still couldn't tell if I could trust them. As if he could sense my hesitation, he smiled softly.

"Trust me" He whispered "I'm the Doctor"

He smiled at me then and I couldn't help but smile back. I watched as he climbed back onto the ledge. He wrapped one arm around Lauren, took a last look at me and then jumped into the box with a yell. I watched in shock as the box began to vanish. I smiled as I ran up the stairs to my room. It wasn't long before I was back in the garden, with a smile on my lips I looked up at the stars. I fell asleep dreaming of a raggedy man and his Lady Time.

-Lauren-

"Out!" I felt the Doctors hand on my back "Get Out!"

The thick smoke billowed outwards as the doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S flew open. I coughed as smoke entered my lungs.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked

"I'm fine" I gasped "Amelia"

I took off running, calling for the little Scottish girl. I could hear the Doctor on the stairs behind me, and ran ahead to the room at the end of the hall. I could hear the Doctor banging on the door as I searched the room. There was a large thud and I crept closer to the door.

"Doctor?" I called

I rounded the corner, only to watch as a cricket bat inexplicably swung towards my head. I moaned as I came to.

" Cricket bat" I gasped my eyes flying open "Who hit me with a cricket bat?'

"You two sit still" I looked up to see a police woman

"Where's Amelia" I demanded

"Amelia Pond?"

"Yeah little Scottish girl, where is she?" The Doctor asked "I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing and I suppose I must have gone . I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia pond hasn't lived here in a long time" The police woman said eyes wide

"How long?" He asked

"Six months"

The Doctor began muttering about how he couldn't be late but my eyes were fixed on the door at the end of the hall. It gave me the chills, I looked back at the Doctor as he spoke again

"I need to speak to the person living here right now"

"I live here" The woman snapped

"But you're the police" His face screwed up adorably

"Yes and I live here you got a problem with that?" She asked

"How many rooms on this floor?" I asked

"What?"

"Count them for me" I told her

"1,2,3" She pointed them out "45"

"Six" I said

"Six?" She wondered

"Look" I said

"Look where?"

"Right where you never want to look" The Doctor jumped in "The corner of your eye"

I watched as she turned, she obviously saw the room at the end of the hall. My head was reeling, this felt familiar. Somehow... I shook my head trying to clear it. The sensation passed, only to be replaced by fear as the woman stood in front of the door.

"That's...But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." She gasped

"The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff me now!" The Doctor struggled with the cuffs "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...just dizzy" I managed "What did you do with the key?"

"I don't have the key. I lost it."

"How can you have lost it?! Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door!" He screamed "Listen to me! Do not open that... Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?Again...?My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing blue at the end"

"There's nothing here" The policewoman said "Its just a room"

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Just get out! Get out of there!" I shouted back

"Silver blue at the end?" She called back

"My screwdriver? Yeah" The Doctor smiled

"It's here" Her voice wavered slightly

"Must have rolled under the door." I mumbled "Shit..."

Energy was still rolling off of my skin and I felt one of my hearts stop briefly. It only took moments to restart but it was enough to make me worry. Something was seriously wrong.

"Yeah... and then it must have jumped up onto the table" Her voice made me pause in fear

"Get out!" The Doctor was pulling at the chains "Get out of there!"

I wriggled in the chains before I remembered the pockets in the outtfit I was wearing. My hopes were dashed when I realized there was no bobby pin in my pockets. There was movement within the other room yet she never materialized.

"What is it? What are you doing?" The Doctor asked

"There's nothing here, but..." Her hesitation bothered me. There was something there...

"Corner of your eye." The Doctor reminded her stealing the words from my lips

"What is it?" The woman sounded frightened

"Don't try to see it. Don't! If you've seen it it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not... look." I managed "These damned handcuffs"

"Get out!" The Doctor shouted

The woman ran out of the room her heels clicking in rapid succession against the hardwood floor. The door slammed shut behind her as she approached. In her hand was the clean silver of the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor reached for it

"Give me that!" He demanded

"Don't be rude" I managed

"What's the bad alien done to you?" The Doctor then looked at me skeptically "We're about to meet a potentially... no scratch that we're certainly about to meet a dangerous alien and you're worried about my manners?"

"Will that door hold it?" The woman asked

" Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer-space - they're all terrified of wood." The Doctor scoffed as light began to filter through the cracks of the door

"What's that?" The Woman asked " What's it doing?"

" I don't know, getting dressed?" The Doctor smirked slightly and I was struck by handsome this new body was "Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming, We'll be fine."

"There is no back-up." She said and my blood ran cold

"I heard you on the radio, you called for back-up." He was cute when surprise

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio." She said and suddenly she seemed familiar, it was as though I was looking at a small guilty child.

"You're a policewoman." The Doctor insisted

"I'm a kiss-o-gram!" She sighed allowing ginger curls to cascade over her shoulders.

It was then that the door was blown open revealing a man and his dog. I knew that wasn't all, this was a dangerous creature that would try to kill us. I looked imploringly at the Doctor, but he was focused on the multi-form at the end of the hall. The woman stuttered as she tried to make sense of everything that she was seeing.

"Look at the faces." I whispered

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" The woman asked

"It's all one creature." The Doctor rushed to explain "One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

The multi-form started towards us, snarling as it did so.

"Stay, boy!" I barked "We're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back-up."

"I didn't send for back-up!" She Hissed

"I know, that was a lie to save our lives." I hissed back and then turned to the creature "NO back-up! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we actually HAD back-up, then you'd have to kill us all!"

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. 'The human residence is surrounded." The sound echoed throughout the house

"What's that?" She asked

"That would be back-up." The Doctor grimaced "OK, one more time. We do have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." He shrugged

"Work, work, work. C'mon." He slammed the sonic against the ground one last time, the familiar warble causing the cuffs to open.

"Run." He said as we barrelled down the stairs "Run!"

We were out of the house in record time, the Doctor seemed to have issues wrapping his head around a certain piece of information.

"Kiss-o-gram?" He asked

"Yes, a kiss-o-gram. Work through it. " The woman snapped at him and I frowned at the accent she adopted it was so familiar

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" He shot back obviously annoyed

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French 's going on?" She asked "Tell me. Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" He asked

"Yes." She answered

"Me too." I muttered "Like why theres still time energy still floating about"

"No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now!" We had reached the TARDIS which was refusing to open "It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Came the disembodied voice of the Atraxi

Thats when I saw it, the shed we smashed. Six months wasn't enough time for it to age like that.

"Come on." The woman said

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait." The Doctor ran to my side "The shed. We destroyed that shed last time we were here. Smashed it to pieces."

"So there's a new one. Let's go. " The woman seemed to become more nervous

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." He licked it and I grimaced "Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."

"He's coming." She looked back at the house

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" I wondered aloud

"We've got to go." She was avoiding the subject

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" I asked

"Why did you say five minutes?! " Her hands flew to her mouth as though she had said something wrong

"What?" The Doctor was staring at her

"Amelia?" I gasped

"Come on." She grabbed the Doctor's hand and began to run, I could only follow silently


End file.
